DEKU YOU IDIOT!
by Dark DeathGuN
Summary: One shot. Basically me toying around with Uraraka and her feelings about Deku. Kek.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and I just caught up to the manga AND I LOVED IT so I decided to make this one-shot. Enjoy.**

"Ow ow ow ow..." Deku said in pain.

"Are you ok? You're always getting hurt." Uraraka said laying him down.

"I'm fine. This is just a small price to pay to become the greatest hero!"

"Idiot... It won't mean anything if your body is too injured to function anymore..." Uraraka muttered to herself.

"Hm? Did you say anything?"

"No it's nothing... I'll get going..." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Uraraka was... crying..."

* * *

 **The next day at UA...**

"Midoriya you seem all right from yesterday's wounds!" Iida exclaimed.

"Yea... Recovery-girl is always healing me." Uraraka walks in and we both look at each other, "Ah! Uraraka! Good morning!"

She didn't say anything as she proceeded to her desk.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what I did to make her ignore me...

"Midoriya, did something happen between you two?" Iida asked.

"Nothing comes to mind when I try to recall..."

"Maybe it's that time of month?" Iida suggested.

"Could be..."

"Now everyone calm down... *Yawn* it's too early to be this energetic." Aizawa said as he walked into class, "today, will be combat training. Learn to utilize your quirks to overcome the obstacles I have prepared for you in the replica city-district."

"Where we had our entrance exams?" Everybody mumbled.

"Precisely. It's exactly the same thing but you're in pairs. Now go get your costumes on while I take a small nap."

"Oh man! A full combat training to start the week off! This will be fun don't you agree Midoriya?" Iida asked, "Hello? Earth to Midoriya?"

"Oh yea? Sorry I was spacing out."

"You most definitely were! Don't do that when we're on the battlefield!" Iida said as he ran to the locker room using his quirk.

 **Replica City-District**

"So this is just simple combat training. I didn't have a lesson planned so this was a last minute thing. Rules apply just like in the entrance exams except this time you will be in pairs of two." Aizawa explained.

"Sweet! We get to pick who we want to pair up with right sensei?" Kirishima asked.

"Uh no. I'll pick randomly."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Everyone said in disbelief.

"Good! I can crush Deku easier if he's not paired up with me!" Bakugou exclaimed clenching his fist with his palm.

"Eek! Kacchan..." Deku said alarmed.

 _And so..._

 _"Midoriya and Uraraka."_

This is the worst thing that could have happened! Right now she doesn't want to talk to me... There's no way that we can get through this combat training!

"UH IS THIS THING WORKING? OH IT IS. LISTEN UP, THOSE WHO DO NOT MEET THE MINIMUM POINT REQUIREMENTS WILL BE EXPELLED. THAT IS ALL. I " Aizawa spoke through the speakers.

This is bad! If Uraraka and I don't make up, we could get expelled!

"Um Uraraka, are you mad at me?!"

"..."

She's not answering! I don't know what I did to upset her... Let me think. I think... I got it!

"Uraraka if I promise to try not to get injured as much, would you please stop ignoring me? We need to communicate in order to get through this."

"... Fine."

"Thank goodness..."

"But that's not the exact thing I wanted you to promise me. But it'll do for now."

It wasn't? Then I wonder what is...

"REMEMBER, YOU GUYS ARE ALL COMPETING IN ORDER TO STAY AT UA. READY? START!"

"Let's go!" I cried.

We encountered our first robot a few moments later.

"Deku, don't do anything. I'll take care of it."

She ran towards the robot and made it float pretty high up. After she enhanced the gravity acting on the robot causing it to come crashing down.

"I'll dispatch the robots so you won't have to get hurt." She told me.

"But I can't leave everything to you! Remember if you keep a using your quirk, you'll suffer from nausea!"

"IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHEN YOU USE YOUR QUIRK!" She shouted at me.

I was definitely surprised. She turned around quickly but I could tell she was hiding her tears. We went on our way to keep trying to get points but it was in silence. We did not talk to each other at all. I was definitely feeling down. Shockingly enough we did not encounter any other pairs but we heard their fighting in the distance. After we accumulated a few more points, the obstacle that I had taken down at the entrance exam but was worth no points showed up.

"Oh great..." I sighed.

"I'll take care of it." She tried reducing its gravity but as soon as she did it, she started vomiting.

"Uraraka! I told you this would happen!"

"It's ok... I.. can do this... I have to...!"

I clenched my fists with anger. I have to do it... I have to protect her!

"Sorry Uraraka but... I won't let it hurt you. I saved you back at the entrance exam and I will do it again."

"No... Deku!"

I blocked out her screams and jumped into actions literally. Just like in the entrance exam, my legs broke when I jumped but with all of my power, I punched the robot out of existence.

 _Oh... I'm falling. Well as long as Uraraka is fine..._ I turned my head to look at her but she was right beside me floating. She saved me again just like in the extrance exam. When we landed she immediately started vomiting again. But she immediately looked at me crying.

"I told _you_! This is always what happens... You always hurt yourself when using your quirk! Your mom is constantly worrying about you! Do you not care about those who care about you?!"

I finally understood what she meant.

"Uraraka... I'm sorry but this is what I was meant to do. This was the quirk that will help me save people. This is the quirk that will help me become the greatest hero. And also- I need this power to protect the people I cared about. I wouldn't mind beating up my body if it were to protect you, Iida, Kacchan the class and mom... I don't regret having this quirk."

Uraraka seemed to understand where I was getting at while letting out muffled sobs.

"At least...*sniff* you understand that much...*sniff*" She said.

"STUDENTS, TIME IS UP. MEET BACK AT THE ENTRANCE."

"Oh man... time's up already? Well... let's get going and see how we did." I suggested.

Uraraka nodded. She used what power she can to float me towards the entrance.

"Did it again huh Midoriya?" Aizawa said displeased.

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, let me get straight to the point. In last place we have... Midoriya and Uraraka."

I knew it. But I had a fun time at UA but all good things have to come to an e-

"Just kidding, it was a logical ruse to push you guys harder. No one is getting expelled."

"THIS SHIT AGAIN?!" Bakugou cried out.

"It was pretty obvious he would do this again to us. I saw it coming." Yaoyorozu stated.

I was definitely relieved and Uraraka seemed to be as well.

"You managed to get hurt again?" Recovery-girl said in disbelief, "take him to the infirmary. I'll treat him there."

Uraraka accompanied me and stayed after my treatment. We still didn't talk and it was very quiet.

"Hey Deku..." Uraraka said nervously.

"What is it?"

"I lik-"

"Do not worry for I am here!" All Might shouted as he barged in.

"All Might!" I cried.


	2. Hi!

**Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, just shameless advertising of my new story! To give you guys the premise of it, it's my first time doing a crossover, and it's between My Hero Academia and RWBY. And just a little Weiss x OC action. Hope you guys check it out, and stay for the ride!**

 **-Dark DeathGuN**


End file.
